1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to accessories for infants. More particularly, the present invention concerns holders for pacifiers. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns such holders which are easily and safety stowed within a crib.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains pacifiers are one of the major implements which are used in infant care to comfort and relieve distress in the infant. At times, especially with older infants, the care giver is not, at all times, accessible to the infant. Yet, the demand for the pacifier can arise at any given moment. Absent a convenient and readily accessible place for a pacifier, a child will ordinarily begin to cry or, otherwise, indicate its need for attention. Thus, to alleviate the situation there exists a need for a pacifier holder or similar device that is easily accessible and usable by an infant. Yet, it is necessary that for such a device to be practical and implementable it is necessary that it be "infant safe" in that it can not create any danger to the infant.
As detailed hereinbelow, the present invention achieves this purpose.